Hero? Me? Sweet!
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: The team goes out bowling and Jack needs some help to get back into the swing of things.


Hero? Me? Sweet!

* * *

"So who's bright ideal was this again?"

"I believe it was yours O'Neill. You stated we had not gone out as a team for some time and this was an excellent way to bond together."

Teal'c picked up his ball and I shook my head. This was supposed to be fun and I couldn't bowl to save my life.

Hell even Teal'c had gotten the hang of bowling within the first 10 minutes of getting here.

"All right Murray lets see you knock all the pins down again," Daniel yelled at his partner relishing that he was beating Carter and me.

I sat next to Carter who gave me a small smile when I knew all she wanted to do was burst out laughing. I should have never said I was a bowling champ. Yeah back in high school, which was as Daniel pointed before the automobile.

"So Carter how many gutter balls is that for me"?

"Ah Daniel's keeping score and I wasn't keeping track."

Ms. Math Wizard didn't know how many balls I had sent to there demise?

"Oh for crying out loud Carter. You know everything so tell me how many."

"6 sir."

"Nope Sam its 8 you forgot the first two "warm up" ones."

Sam glared at Daniel and turned to me and said, "8 sir."

I was about to answer when Daniel yelled out, "Strike! Way to go Murray that's 3 in a row."

Carter patted my hand and whispered I needed to relax and not try so hard.

I sighed and said, "I have a plan are you with me."

She gave me her best smile and nodded. I said I"d be right back and went off.

I came back with a pitcher of beer and Daniel moaning where had I been that it was my turn.

"Just got a little thirsty Daniel here have one."

He took it and drank it. Carter mouthed evil to me and I smiled. I took a drink place my mug down and went to retrieve my ball. I got to the line and tried to relax when I felt a hand on mine.

It was Carter.

"Ah what's up Carter?"

"Sir you're still to tense come on loosen up the muscles a little," she whispered as she touched my shoulders and I could feel me loosen up.

She took the bowling ball and whispered it was too heavy and she handed me another one. It felt too light she nodded no and said it would be fine.

"Okay sir you're feeling loose and you go the right ball so now just let go. Think of something relaxing. Oh I got it think of fishing at your cabin and oh me there next to you"

My mouth went dry.

Carter at my cabin and were fishing? Nope can't think of that must think of hockey yeah and the pins are players trying to get me from my goal.

"Sir? You still with me?"

"Yeah Jack we haven't got all night for your next gutter ball," Daniel yelled before pouring more beer into his mug.

Carter glared at him and whispered the next round was on her.

I chuckled and she whispered good luck before going back to sit down.

I stood in front of my lane took a deep breath, thought of the smile Carter had just gifted me with, closed my eyes and let the ball go.

"Oh my god I don't believe it", groaned Daniel.

Carter yelled out, "way to go sir!"

"O'Neill it seems you have recalled how to knock down the pins with the ball."

I opened my eyes and stood there with my mouth open. I had just knocked down all of the pins for a strike.

I turned around and smiled sat down next to Carter shrugged my shoulders and said, "piece of cake."

Carter giggled as she got up to take her turn. She got a strike and I gave her a high five. We were making a comeback.

Carter whispered, 'be right back," and went to retrieve the empty pitcher of beer while Daniel went to take his turn.

She came back with two and placed one in front of Daniel and brought one to us.

I looked at her and at the pitcher and she whispered non-alcoholic and I mouthed back to here evil.

She shrugged and smiled, "I learned from the best sir."

Daniel only managed to knock down a couple of pins and pour himself another beer to consol himself. Teal'c hit another strike and it was my turn again.

"Lightning can't strike twice Jack it was a fluke wasn't it Murray," Daniel mumbled.

Maybe he was right but I did everything the same. Think of Carter's smile I let go of the ball and came up with another strike.

Daniel let his head fall to the table and Carter patted him on the back saying we were so going to kick his ass.

I stood off to the side and watched her shimmy to the line, as did all the other men in the lanes by us.

I caught their attention and gave them my mean colonel gaze and they all sat down.

I turned around to hear her beg the last pin to drop but it didn't cooperate. She turned around with a pout and I told her next time.

She nodded and went in search of her spare.

I shook my head and wondered if she knew the affect she had on me and the rest of the male population?

She picked up the spare and raised her hand in victory and I gave her a standing ovation.

We sat behind Daniel who was into his 4th beer.

He stood up and sat back down and started to laugh.

Teal'c came over and helped his partner up.

Carter was biting her lip trying not to laugh. I nudged her as we saw Daniel pick up the ball and drop it.

I snorted and Carter coughed to try to cover up her laughter.

Teal'c turned around and gave us his raised eyebrow and went to pick up Daniel's ball.

Daniel was grateful. So grateful he gave him a hug and told Teal'c he was a man of few words but when he spoke watch out and started to laugh.

Carter hid her face behind her hands and leaned into my shoulder to try to muffle her laughter. I folded my arms in front of me and shrugged when Teal'c disentangle himself from Daniel and helped him to the lane to throw his ball.

The ball made it half way before falling into the gutter only to be followed up by another gutter ball that didn't even make it half way.

Daniel came back with a scowl on his face and poured himself another beer.

Teal'c came over and took the mug away from Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson I do not think it is wise for you to consume anymore alcohol this evening since it is impairing your thinking and impeding your game."

Daniel whined and said one more and Teal'c relented but moved the pitcher away from Daniel.

While Teal'c took his turn Daniel drank one more and refilled it before he returned.

It was my turn again and it was down to the last two frames I needed a strike to keep us close.

"Come on Jack, the last two were flukes this one is the gutter ball again I can feel it".

Daniel called out and I turned to see Carter smile and I turned to pick up my next strike.

It was flawless and Daniel moaned lucky.

Carter picked up a strike and Daniel picked up one pin and Teal'c streak of strikes ended when Daniel had come to his lane to tell him he had a big shoe size and what woman were looking at him if he wanted to hook up.

Carter was in tears at Daniels antics and I keep whispering to her other things that sent her into more hysterics. I loved to hear her laugh. She didn't do it enough.

I picked up another strike and finished as did Carter our combine score put us in the lead but Daniel and Teal'c still needed to have there turns.

Daniel was starting to nod off and kept insisting he was not drunk and took offensive that his true friends didn't know when he was sober or just a tiny bit tipsy.

Teal'c helped him up only to have him almost take us out with the ball.

He had been ready to throw the ball down the lane when he swung it back and it slipped from his fingers directly at Carter and me.

I saw what was happening and grabbed Carter and took cover.

I heard Teal'c call out my name and a heavy weight on my chest. I opened to see Sam on top of me and Teal'c and Daniel over her head.

"I'm sorry it slipped god do I feel stupid I could have killed you guys and it would have been all my fault and I would be too blame and….."

Carter started to shake and I grabbed her and whispered if she was hurt since her face was now hidden on my chest.

I heard her let out a little snort and knew she was fine. The shaking had been her laughing and she was using my chest to cover up the sound.

Teal'c said bowling was over and they forfeited the game since his partner was too inebriated to continue. He pulled Daniel away and dispersed the crowd that had gathered.

Carter looked up and was biting her lip.

"Ah sir thank you for saving me from the flying bowling ball. We've faced Goa'uld's, Jaffa, aliens, entities and supersoldiers and to think my life would have been over thanks to a killer bowling ball."

I say the irony and started to laugh which made her start again.

I helped her up and held her hand and whispered anytime a flying bowling ball was threatening he I'd be there.

She let go of my hand and started to catch up to Teal'c and Daniel and turned around and spoke only so I could hear.

"I know and I'm one lucky gal to have my very own hero."

She turned before I could answer.

Hero? Sweet!


End file.
